<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway With Me - Part 2 by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743721">Runaway With Me - Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya'>Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Mentions of Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark was not happy when her family was forced to move to King's Landing due to her father's promotion. But at the same time, it allowed her to escape her problems back home, allowed her to meet a cousin she'd never known, get a job doing what she loves and there's the issue of a certain mechanic. </p><p>Maybe the move would be worth it?</p><p>But the problems from back home follow her, her only hope is to keep running, until she can't run any more.</p><p>---</p><p>This is the reaction mostly to the letters Arya and Gendry send back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. EDDARD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305598">Run Away With Me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya">Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember back last year when I wrote Runaway With Me? No.. well I remember, which is a shock, because my memory is horrendous and it's been a manically busy year!!</p><p>Anyways, link to it is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305598/chapters/45917104 - so I would suggest reading it first if you wish to read this, as this is merely the reaction to it, differing points of view. It was something that was asked of me a few times back when I posted Runaway With Me, but I had a break from it, but here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>Mum and Dad,</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>    I love you all, I really do, and I hate that I’m doing this to you. Please trust me that I really do hate what I’m going to put you through. But I had to leave. If I stayed.. I think either Gendry or I would end up doing something that we’d regret.</em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <em>    The boys who attacked me the second time, they got bail. They came up to us last week. I can’t go back to school. They’ve been kicked out of school.. but their friends will still be there. People will still talk about what happened to me. I can’t.. the thought of it is killing me. I can’t do that. I hate people talking about me at the best of times… and when they’re talking about me like this… I can’t do it. I can’t.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>    We’ll be okay. I promise we’ll be fine, we have each other. And please, do not blame Gendry, because he’s coming for my sake. He knows I’d probably go without him. Maybe. But, please know we will be okay.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>    I’m not telling you where we’re going, please don’t try and find us. I will write to you so you know that I’m okay, but I can’t tell you where I will be. I need to do this.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>    I’m so sorry. I love you.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Arya.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Robb,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Please make sure mum and dad know that I love them. Make sure they know that they were the best parents I could have had. Please look after them, and Sansa, Bran and Rickon. I love you all. I’m sorry that I had to leave. But I did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    You were the best big brother I could have asked for. You’re a bit of a snob and all, but you’re funny and kind. You always played with me when I was a kid. Especially when Sansa was being a bitch to me. I always felt special when my big brother would take me out for the day. Do you remember that time when I was 8? You packed us a picnic and we went out for the day, we walked for miles all the way the White Rock River! We went swimming and I caught a fish, then you freaked out about killing it, so I released it back in the river. I still don’t know how you convinced mum and dad to let us go that day, but until I met Gendry, that was the best day of my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I always felt proud to know you were my big brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I love you and I will miss you. Please don’t look for me. I will write.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sansa,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I know we’ve never been that close. Although, I’ve felt a lot closer to you in the past few months than ever before in my life. But I love you Sans, even though we are so different you’re still my big sister and I know for all you teased me and chided me, I know that you love me. And I love you. I feel like a right soppy fucker writing these letters, future me will probably need to come back and kill me or something. Anyways, I wish we had more time together where I actually understood you. Because I never did before. You were always obsessed with the idea of romance and chivalry, you loved all those stories of the knights saving the damsel in distress, whereas I always wanted the damsel to just snap out of it and kick arse herself. I always saw you as the damsel in distress you know, I thought you’d tie yourself down and get stuck with some guy….. but you’re.. you’re successful, you’re at uni, and I know you’re always seeing a different guy every few months, but you’re your own woman. I’m proud of you.</span>
    <span>   <br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I had to leave. Okay? Please don’t hate me. I hate myself enough. Please, please look after mum and dad. I asked Robb this too…. but that was more just because he’s the oldest, I’m asking you because I know you’ll do it. Tell dad I love him every day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Keep being yourself, be fierce and independent, one day you’re going to rule the world. Or someones world anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cat, Cat!” he called frantically, “Cat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddard? What’s wrong?” he heard her respond, moving throughout the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he gasped, “Arya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddard, what’s going on?” she asked, fear clouding her pale blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She.. she.. Cat..” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, my love,” she reached out towards him, “you need to finish your sentences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone Cat, she’s gone.” he said, hardly even a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, gone?” she asked, staggering backwards ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved a piece of paper into his wife’s hand, watching her reading over the words he’d read through three times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” she asked him, her voice cracking, “Why didn’t she say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When has she ever just said something?” he asked softly stepping towards his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, a hand tucking her hair back behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where on earth would she go?” Catelyn asked, her face pressed against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“North?” he asked hopefully, “The Riverlands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think not,” she answered, tears trickling down her cheeks, “do we report her missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please don’t try and find us. I will write to you so you know that I’m okay, but I can’t tell you where I will be. I need to do this.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he read from the letter still clutched in his wife's hands, “She’ll come home.. I think.. Cat, as much as it pains me, we need to leave her be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s 16 Eddard!” she gasped in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat, I know, I know.” he soothed her, “If it were any of them bar Arya.. Cat.. you know how she is. And after all of this… I thought she was better.. If only she’d just spoken to us.. Cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddard,” she reached up to run a hand through his hair, he felt his heart breaking within his chest. As a father, he knew he wasn’t supposed to have favourites, but Arya, she’d always held that special place within his heart. Perhaps it was due to her Stark looks.. Perhaps it was that she was just like his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum?” he heard Robb’s voice cut through their haze, “Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robb?” Catelyn responded, panic rising in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya..” Robb gasped coming into their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned’s eyes flickered to the letter clasped in his eldest sons hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sent you a letter too?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she had to leave..” he trailed off, “Why? When.. dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned studied his eldest son, he could see the panic and fear etched on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robb,” Catelyn said reaching for the young man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” he heard Sansa yell, his eyes instantly snapped up, seeing the look of fear on Catelyn and Robb’s faces. He held a hand up towards them before rushing out of the master bedroom heading towards Sansa’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa, my love,” he said meeting her half way, terror contorting her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy.. Arya..” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa,” he said softly, pulling her to his chest, not taking any care to be gentle, he wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter, “Sansa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She.. she said to tell you she loves you.. every day…” Sansa said slowly, he could hear the agony in her voice, “Daddy.. Where has she gone..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he shook his head, holding her tighter still, “come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led her from the hallway to the master bedroom where his wife and eldest son were waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think she sent Bran and Rickon anything do you?” Sansa asked, perching herself on the end of the bed with Catelyn’s arms wrapped around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Robb were pacing back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go check,” Robb said, “who gathered the mail today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s usually Rickon.” Cat responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check.” Robb reiterated before leaving the bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BRAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Bran,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    You’re a weird kid Brandon Stark. I don’t know how, but I know you’ll be the first to notice that I’ve gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I remember the day you were born Bran, I was so relieved to not be the baby anymore. And for this I loved you so much. I spent the first month of your life not leaving you. I used to watch you sleep, I’d pull faces at you trying to make you laugh when you were awake. Sansa and Robb used to tease me about it all the time. Don’t tell them, but you are and always have been my favourite sibling. Mostly because you know when to shut up, you don’t ask questions, Robb and Sansa pry all the time, you, you know that I’ll tell you if I want to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I’m sorry that I won’t be here to see you turn into a teenager. I hope you don’t get too much shit at school. You will though, you know I’m not going to lie to you, not ever. Kids are mean Bran, and you are a sweet and sensitive boy. But one day, you’ll meet s0me people and everything will click into place, suddenly you won’t be an outcast, you’ll have a pack, like I have with Gendry. Oh, and I’m not meaning anything romantic, it could just be a friendship or whatever, but trust me, you’re going to make some people really happy. You are an awesome kid Bran.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I’m going to miss you so much. I love you little brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rickon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hey baby brother. I’m sorry I had to leave you without saying goodbye. I don’t think you’re going to understand why I had to leave, and I don’t want you to have to understand, but maybe one day you will. Okay? I love you, we all do. I’m going to miss that cheeky little smile of yours and those wild curls on your head. Be good to Bran, he’s not like you! Everyone likes you, you’re a little clown, Bran is more like me, just not as tough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Be good for mummy and daddy Ricky, and know that I love you, now and forever. I will see you again one day, maybe you’ll still be a kid? Maybe you’ll be a man grown? I don’t know. But I’ll see you one day little one :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love always,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Arya?” Bran knocked on her door, he knew she hated people barging in, even more since she’d been with Gendry. There was no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he tried again, after no reply he reached out for the door handle, “Arya?” he called a third time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing. Her lights were off; her curtains were drawn; her bed was made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No..” he muttered, his eyes gazing around the room, noticing a few key items missing from her room, photographs and trinkets, nothing major, things most people would not notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya?” he said once more, his heartbreaking, knowing there was no one there to answer him. He rubbed a hand over his face, sighing deeply before turning around, heading back to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya.. where are you?” he asked sitting in his bedroom, knowing she hadn’t just gone out for the day with Gendry or Jon. He said nothing though. He knew it was what she would want. Bran and Arya had always shared some special bond, he couldn’t quite put his finger on what made it so special, but his sister had always been his closest sibling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How has no one noticed she’s missing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked himself. He knew Arya would have had some kind of plan, she probably said she was staying at Gendry’s or at Jon’s, but why had no one followed it up? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to say something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. His heart breaking, longing for his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran,” Rickon ran up to him, “you got mail!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Bran asked frowning but taking the envelope from his younger brother before making his way to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in the living room, he looked at the envelope in his hands, instantly he knew who it was from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Arya,” he sighed opening the envelope, hearing Rickon running up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I spent the first month of your life not leaving you. I used to watch you sleep, I’d pull faces at you trying to make you laugh when you were awake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ he read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe that’s why I love her so much, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya, where are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his heart crack within his chest, he felt his stomach lurch, he read over the letter three times before putting it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung his head in his hands before hearing a scream cut through the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sansa, of course it was. He frowned, but felt no immediate need to go see her.. Not unless there was a second scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bran sat thinking in silence, until he heard Rickon coming back down the stairs, he immediately picked the letter up, stuffing it into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran, help me?” Rickon frowned, holding a letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it from Arya?” Bran asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rickon frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” Bran said softly, patting the sofa next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon moved across the room, sitting down beside him before handing him the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brans eyes silently danced across the page, reading the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” Bran sighed sadly to himself rather than to Rickon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it say?” Rickon frowned, clearly knowing something wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya.. she says she loves you.” Bran said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Arya? Where’s Gendry?” Rickon asked, a huge crease worrying his small brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Rick,” he answered honestly, laying a hand across his younger brothers shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran heard movement from upstairs, he bit his lip lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.. go to your room, I’ll find out what’s happening.” he told Rickon, trying to install some level of confidence in his voice, but failing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bran ascended the stairs, avoiding every photograph that lined the way, knowing that just one glance at Arya’s face would be enough to shatter his resolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked lightly on his parents' bedroom door as he heard talking on the other side. His knock silenced the voices, footsteps made their way to the door as he waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran?” his father said, he could see the frantic worry in his grey eyes. The same grey eyes Arya has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad..” his voice trailed off as his father stepped back to let him in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brandon?” his mother asked, her eyes immediately drifting to the two sheets of paper clutched in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. I should have said something.” Bran said before dropping down onto the edge of his parents' bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Sansa asked coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran? What do you know?” Robb asked softly, kneeling on the floor in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.. Only.. this morning.. I..” Bran trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran?” his father asked kneeling beside Robb in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know anything, I swear,” Bran said hanging his head in his hands, “I..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brandon, shh,” his mother said sitting beside him, wrapping her arm lightly around his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he raised his head, his elder brother and father were before him, worry etched onto both of their faces. His eyes drifted upwards to Sansa, she stood tall, her face was stony, her arms crossed neatly across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to look for her this morning, I noticed some of her stuff was gone,” he explained taking a deep breath, “I should have said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have made a difference,” his father sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Rickon know?” Sansa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran nodded, pushing the two sheets of paper apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He brought me the letters,” Bran explained, “he insisted I read his to him, I only read the one line to him.” his eyes fluttered down to the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, we all do. I’m going to miss that cheeky little smile of yours and those wild curls on your head</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ he read in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just told him Arya loves him, that’s all.” Bran said at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father stood, he began pacing the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me all your letters.” he said eventually stopping in front of the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Robb asked, rising from his position, “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not doing anything.” his dad said forcefully, “I’ll.. I’ll figure something out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran watched his father gather in the letters, he watched his eyes skim over all of the pages, he watched as his father pushed his hand back through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” his father sighed, Bran could hear the torture in his voice, it was the same anguish he felt in his heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. JON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I hate that I didn’t get to grow up with you. You should have been here with us. The system is fucked. It failed you and Gendry, and now a different part of the system is failing me. Which is why I have to leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I regret that we had such little time together. But I’m thankful that you and Gendry had each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I love you Jon. One day you’re going to make such a difference in this world, and I can not wait, maybe that will be a world that I’ll be happy to live in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I explained in my parents letter why I had to leave, I never told Robb and Sansa, and obviously not the boys. But, basically, the boys who attacked me, they’re out on bail. They’ve been kicked out of school, but basically implied a threat of their friends will be watching me and whatnot. They’re mad. They feel wronged. What a fucking joke. I can’t take it. If I stay, me or Gendry are going to end up decking them… then we’ll probably end up in prison! So I guess running away is my best option. Gendry would do anything for me, so of course he agreed when I asked. I love him. I really love him, without him, I don’t think I’d be alive. And I know you asked him about this before… I don’t think I would ever have killed myself, but I used to self harm; only Gendry knows this. Sometimes a distraction for a few moments made the world of difference, but I never wanted anyone else to know just how weak I was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Jon, don’t look for us. We will be fine, we have each other. He’ll look after me, and I’ll look after him. I said he’d do anything for me, it’s mutual, I’d do anything for him. Gendry and I are equals in everything. He used to think he wasn’t good enough for me, he’d say he’s just an orphan and mechanics apprentice and I’m the daughter of the deputy Prime Minister. I don’t care. That doesn’t matter. He matters, he’s all that matters. We’re going to be okay. I’ll write to you in a few months.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    You’re my cousin, but thank you for also being my friend. And especially thank you for being a brother to Gendry. Please look after everyone. Also, could you let Davos and Marya know that I’m grateful for EVERYTHING they did for me, for you and especially for Gendry. They’re good people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Davos &amp; Marya,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sorre i had to go. Arya needs me. I love her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love u to, u r my pairents.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hopefully i will rite betta nect time..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dont look for us, we will be ok.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love u both.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gendry</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Huh, that’s odd.” Jon said to himself picking a letter up off of his door mat, it was handwritten, not something he was accustomed to receiving, usually it was just the bills and junk mail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped the envelope over in his hand, looking for a sender's address, there was none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way through the small flat into his living room, settling down on the edge of his threadbare sofa he opened the envelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately his eyes skipped to the bottom of the page to see who had sent the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he said softly, a frown instantly forming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would his cousin have sent him a letter? Why wouldn’t she just come around? Or call him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath before forcing his eyes to the top of the paper, slowly reading through the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to leave.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he read, over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he muttered forcing himself to read on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gendry would do anything for me, so of course he agreed when I asked. I love him. I really love him, without him, I don’t think I’d be alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, Jon read that over and over, his heart breaking a little more each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could the world be so cruel to such a sweet and quirky girl as Arya? Jon felt his heart thudding and his blood boiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reading how much she loved Gendry made his heart ache for her, but in a good way, whilst the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>without him, I don’t think I’d be alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, </span>
  <span>made him gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <span><em>I never wanted anyone else to know just how weak I was</em>.</span>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weak?” Jon said aloud to himself, “Oh Arya, you’re anything but weak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt tears begin to trickle down his cheeks, he angrily scrubbed them away, taking a few deep breaths before making himself finish the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to his feet, he felt sick. He began to stagger towards the door when he heard a knocking noise startling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon!” he heard a voice cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon ran his hand over his face before making his feet take him towards the door, another knock sounded as he reached to unlock the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned?” he said as he opened the door, it almost came out as a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uncle's eyes immediately went to the letter still in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sent you one too?” Ned asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.. she said she’d sent everyone one?” he said stepping backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned walked into his flat, Jon closed the door behind him before leading him towards the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say.” Jon said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon, I..” Ned said before bringing his hands to his face, “what am I going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll.. We’ll find her?” Jon suggested uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” his uncle asked nodding toward the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shrugged, handing the letter over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the sixth one I’ve read.. And each one seems to break my heart even more. I wish I knew.” he said, his voice cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t want anyone to know.” Jon said shaking his head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She never does. Never has.” Ned responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least she has Gendry?” he replied hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he responded a few moments later, “I’m glad she has him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go see Davos and Marya,” Jon said nodding towards the bunch of letters in Ned’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll come with you.” Ned responded rising to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon stood outside of the auto-shop, the shutters were pulled down, a note pinned to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know,” Jon said stepping forward to read the note, it said nothing specific, just that they were closed due to a family emergency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon, come on.” Ned called, nodding towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon started towards the house, knocking the door and waiting, one of the older boys opened the door. He was new though, Jon didn’t really know him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s not a good time. Maybe come back tomorrow?” the boy suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jon said forcefully, “I’m Jon Snow, Davos and Marya, they’ll see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a family emergency,” the boy shook his head beginning to shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Jon’s voice cracked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Davos!” Jon yelled, “Davos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon, Jon, shh.” Ned said wrapping his arms around him, “Jon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel tears trickling down his cheeks now, he clenched his jaw tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy had shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was at the door?” Jon heard another voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some men.” The boy responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What men?” the other voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, told them to come back.” the boy answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Martyn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other voice.. It was Martyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martyn!” Jon yelled, reaching from his uncles grasp to bang at the door, “Martyn, it’s Jon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door suddenly opened, Martyn stood on the other side, the other boy was rubbing his arm and scowling at the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve heard?” Martyn asked Jon motioning for him and Ned to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, where’s Davos and Marya?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marya’s office.” Martyn responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay,” Jon nodded, motioning for his uncle to follow him into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marya, Davos?” Jon knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon!” Marya threw herself at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned, come on.” Davos nodded for them to come into the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent a letter,” Davos said sinking onto a chair, motioning for Jon and Ned to take the sofa, “he sent me a letter, last I knew he couldn’t even bloody write, then he’s sending me a letter saying he had to go, and not to look for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davos,” Marya said softly, standing and placing a hand firmly on her husbands shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve taken in many boys over the years, but Gendry.. He was special.” Davos said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good lad.” Ned responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Jon asked a few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can we do?” Davos asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much, not much at all.” Ned replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Jon gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The laws in this country, they need changing. They’re all over the place, archaic. She’s 16, we can’t do anything if she doesn’t want to be found.” Ned replied slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shook his head, he could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to keep in contact, tell each other everything.” Ned said standing, “If any of us get a letter, we need to share it. Hopefully they’ll cool down after a few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that?” Jon asked, watching his uncle closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, “Arya’s too stubborn for her own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry too.” Marya sighed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. DAVOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Davos &amp; Marya,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m good, I hope u r both well. I hope u r not worrein about me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
    <span> We just both wanted to let you know that we are okay, Gendry asked me to write the rest of the letter, his writing is getting better, but he is struggling. We are both happy. We’re leaving Cape Wrath very shortly, so don’t think to look for us here, or anywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Arya &amp;</span></em> <strong>Gendry</strong></p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mum and Dad,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Don’t look for us here, by time this letter reaches you, we’ll be gone. I just wanted to let you know that I am good. Gendry and I miss you all, but this is the right thing for us right now. Give my love to Sansa, and the boys, Jon too. I love you both.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“They don’ want t’ be found Marya.” he said softly laying a hand on his wife’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davos, that boy..” his wife’s voice cracked, her fingers rubbing furiously at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing it for her.” Davos responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but I love him, I miss him. I can only imagine how her mother is feeling.” Marya sniffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go up there, show ‘em the letter, see if they had one.” Davos suggested softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she responded softly, before adding “how could he tell us not to worry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Gendry, he never wants anyone to worry Marya,” Davos kneeled before his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t have left then! He should have spoken to us.” he could hear the pain in his wife’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be okay, if I go up the Starks?” Davos asked squeezing Marya’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffed and nodded her head, he pressed a kiss to her cheek before standing to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a twat.” Davos heard one of the boys spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi now!” Davos boomed walking into the living room where seven of the boys were watching television, “We don’t use those types of words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” a few of the boys murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos nodded, turning to leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t use it, or don’t use it about Gendry?” Davos heard one of the boys say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately he turned around to find six sets of eyes on the one boy. He studied him momentarily, “Arthur?” Davos said cautiously, nodding towards the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked scared suddenly, he stood up and walked out of the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you go talkin’ ‘bout thins’ you don’ understand lad,” Davos said, “Gendry’s a good man, his heart is in the right place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded, his eyes fixed on his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos thought that was the last of it, but the boy suddenly began to talk, “If his heart was in the right place, he wouldn’t have broken Marya’s heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos wanted to be mad at the boy, but he understood what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love makes you do strange things.” Davos responded evenly, “And Gendry loves that girl like no other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s her fault then.” Arthur responded nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t know what happened to her, so don’t be making those assumptions.” Davos responded feeling the frustration battling inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a rich girl, can’t be <em>that</em> bad.” Arthur snared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just cause’ someone is rich doesn't mean they don’t have problems.” Davos said, “Just trust me when I tell you she’s been through a lot these past couple o’ years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, you’re Gendry’s daddy, right?” the youngest Stark boy asked opening their front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rickon!” he heard someone scold from behind the boy, the eldest Stark boy, Robb, came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not meant to answer the door.” Robb told the boy, crouching down in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s Gendry’s dad.” Rickon argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it could have been anyone, go find father.” Robb replied before standing and stepping forwards towards him, “Mr Seaworth, come in.” he shook his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a letter from them today,” Davos said following Robb into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother and father did too,” Robb responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos nodded following the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Rickon,” Ned Stark said opening his office door where Robb and Davos had just arrived, “go play with Bran.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” the little boy pouted momentarily, “Is Arry okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos watched as Ned Stark and his eldest son exchanged a glance, he knelt down to face the boy, “She’s fine lad, she’s just gone exploring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little boy smiled at him softly and nodded his head happy with the response he’d been given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know what to say to him.” he heard Ned sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davos followed Ned and Robb into the office, immediately his eyes drifted to a large cork board, a map had been pinned to it, the letters pinned around the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos took a step towards the board, noticing that one of the letters had a piece of string coming from it, he followed the line of string to Cape Wrath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos cleared his throat before stepping back handing his letter to Ned Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their language is positive.” Robb observed noticing both men reading each others letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ned replied before settling down into his office chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t help though does it?” Davos sighed sinking into a chair opposite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not an ounce,” Ned Stark shook his head, “she’s my baby girl Davos, I couldn’t help her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the feeling,” Davos responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be able to do something though, I’m the Deputy Prime Minister for crying out loud!” he slammed a fist down against his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddard,” Davos said softly, “it may be too late for Arya, but you make sure you go out there and change it now. Make sure no other girl has to go through this, make sure no other parent has to go through this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to check on Bran and Rickon,” Robb said before leaving the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos watched Ned’s eyes track his son out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, “I tried to track her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos inclined his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She cleared her bank account out in Cape Wrath.” he explained, “Then it’s as though she vanished, I’ve not been able to see any mention of Arya Stark anywhere since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Gendry?” Davos asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t track him, same as I couldn’t reach out to Jon.” Ned said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s where you should start the reforms?” Davos suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Ned agreed running a hand over his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. NED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Rickon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hey kid! I hope you’re behaving. I hope school is going well, I know you don’t really like it, but just know how privileged you are to learn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeh Rick, woods’t want to be stoopid lyk me. 18 and still cant reed or rite proper. Don’t help haf the words have letters Arya ses are silent. Like why aint ‘are’ just ‘r’ or ‘why’ ‘y’? Wood be easier, rite? She’s havin a go now sayin I’m usin the rong ‘wood’ and ‘rite’, reeds fine tho don’t it?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
    <span>   I never have a go Rick! He just doesn’t listen half the time. Anyways, he’s not quite as stupid as he makes out, besides, his mechanical skills make up for his lack of eduction. He’s still okay though, even if he is stupid!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>OI! She’s still meen!</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>  <em>  I love you Rickon, hope you are happy. I am.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya &amp; </span>
  </em>
  <strong>Gendry</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hey daddy. I miss you so much. I know, you’re probably thinking stupid girl, shouldn’t have ran away then. Dad, please know I had to. I’m happy now. I miss you all so much, but I’m happy. I’m living my life. I don’t have to worry about them, I don’t have to worry about people talking about me.. I just couldn’t do it dad. I couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    So, Gendry and I are working in an auto-shop, it’s going well. We like the place, everyone is really nice. I’m studying in the evenings, I still want to finish up my education. And I’m still helping Gendry with his reading and writing. He’s improving, but he doesn’t understand why words aren’t phonetic or why there are several words that sound the same with different meanings and different spellings - I guess you just accept that when you’re a kid, but at 18 you question it! Read Rickon’s letter from 2 months ago to see what I mean!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I hope everyone is well. Remind them all that I love you all, and I miss you all. Don’t look for us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t feel right at all.” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry’s was the same.” Davos responded, “Now all I’ve got is this folder waiting in Marya's safe for the lad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they-” he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When!” his wife cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, when they come back, he’ll have a place here.” he said to Davos and Marya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d have him back,” Marya said softly, “even if he is 18 now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned watched as Davos stood, crossing his office to the cork board where they pinned up all the letters they received from Arya and Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned stood and crossed to stand next to Davos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sound happier.” Davos observed re-reading the last two letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They always were happier together.” Ned replied, “Breaks my heart though, I miss her so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think they changed their names do you?” Davos asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know..” Ned trailed off, his mind wandering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They insist on not being found.” Cat added from across the room, sitting on a sofa next to Marya Seaworth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Cat, but..” he couldn’t finish his sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned,” Cat rose to her feet, beginning to cross towards him, “you know what she’s like, if she knows we’re looking for her, she’ll find a way to disappear even more, we’re lucky we’re getting these letters, even if we can’t respond.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he sighed, his heart clenching in his chest, “I just- Cat..” he felt tears building in his eyes once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never been a crier, yet since Arya had left, he found himself crying more than he had ever cried in the past.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Davos &amp; Marya,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My reading and writting is getting better. Still takes me like 5 times as long to writ something than it wood if Arya wrote it. And I still get words confused. Like y does there have to be loads of words the same, meaning diffrent things? Stupid ain’t it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arya and I both had name days since i last rote, things r good. We’ve been working at an auto-shop. It’s good there. It’s not home like at yours, but we like it!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Miss u both.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gendry</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Davos?” he called out entering the auto-shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the office Sir,” a teenage boy with grease on his cheek stepped towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned Stark, lad.” Ned offered the boy his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dirty Sir.” the boy wiped his hand on his overalls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Ned smiled, his hand still stretched out to shake the boys hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded his head before shaking Ned’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you through,” the boy said walking towards the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ned smiled at the boy before knocking Davos’ door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’min.” he heard Davos call back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned walked into the office, “Davos,” he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned.” Davos stood from his desk, coming around to shake hands with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My secretary said you called.” Ned said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had a letter this morning,” Davos responded turning back to his desk to find the letter, “he doesn’t really say anything, but I thought you’d want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ned replied taking the letter beginning to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is improving isn’t he.” Ned observed once he finished reading the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tried to teach him myself, but seems your girl is a better teacher.” Davos laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I want to know her teaching methods.” Ned sighed, but a small smile played at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not getting any easier is it?” Davos asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Ned shook his head, “I can see they’re happy.. But it doesn’t help really does it?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SANSA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Sansa,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hey sis! You mustn’t have long left at uni now? Hope it’s all going well, good luck with your exams!! I’ve been doing night classes to keep up with my education, I also realised two months ago I hadn’t actually got my drivers licence. So I’ve got that sorted, Gendry and I just bought a car. It’s kind of a pile of crap, but it drives, so that’s all that really matters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    It’s difficult to know what to say when I know you can’t reply to me… I want to ask you questions, but what’s the point when I can’t allow you to reply. You probably all hate me, don’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    We’re in a different place now, I love and hate it here. Work is fine, the last place was so much better though. The whole place is too big, but there’s a lot of cool stuff here. Also, I guess it’s easier to hide in a big place.</span>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    There’s nothing else new to report on with me. Gendry and I are doing well. Don’t ever try to look for us. We’ll come home one day. Probably. I love you all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Mum, how could she even think we’d hate her?” Sansa cried against her mother's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m 21 and I’m still crying on my mother's shoulder, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, trying to control the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sansa,” her mother soothed her, smoothing her hair flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that last bit..” her words choked her, “<em>‘We’ll come home one day. Probably.’</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa, we can’t control her, but I know she misses us as much as we miss her, I’m certain she’ll come home.” her mother whispered into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you remain so positive?” Sansa sniffled looking up at her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be dear, I have 4 other children.” her mother responded, but she could see tears gathering in her mother's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was always too independent for her own good.” Sansa said to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother laughed in response, “She had a good few months of needing me, but the moment she could eat food, well, I thought she’d be following you and Robb off to school in the morings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was always weird.” Sansa laughed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was,” her mother agreed with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How she was with Bran when he was a baby.” Sansa chuckled at the memory, “She mentioned it in one of her letters didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the first I think,” her mother agreed, “Some days I swore she would think about taking Bran off to her room, like you would have with your dolls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dolls didn’t interest Arya.” Sansa pulled a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, and yet she would have done anything to look after her baby brother.” her mother wiped a tear from her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought she’d find love.” Sansa said softly, but hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” her mother hummed walking across Sansa’s kitchen towards the table where Sansa was now waiting, two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Arya’s favourite brand, isn’t it?” her mother nodded towards the two mugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa nodded in confirmation, “Swiss Miss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you.” her mother said a few moments after she’d settled into her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sansa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Arya finding love.” her mother said softly, “She always swore she was a lone wolf, she didn’t need anyone but her pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa laughed, “Guess she learned you can create a new pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother smiled at her, “Gendry certainly is the best thing that ever happened to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem so sure at first, when she went to work in the garage.” Sansa pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother sighed, “After everything that happened.. I learned your happiness is far more important than what I expect of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. BRAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jon,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I allways feel like a idiot writing these letters, but Arya says we have to do them. I just never now what to actuly say.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We’re good. Gess that’s always good to say. We’re happy and helthy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We got a car and Arya got her liesense (that’s really not right is it? shit that’s a hard word!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’ll let Arya write, at least she can write proper.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em><span>    He’s getting better with his reading and writing, it’s pretty amazing actually! Last week he actually read a whole book.</span> <span>It was a kids book! </span><span>And? It was still an achievement!</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    We both miss you Jon. We hope your job is still going well. We hope you are happy, hopefully you’ve found love or something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I don’t know why Gendry think’s I’m better at this than he is. I’m really shitty at these letters. It’s pointless isn’t it? Me just telling you all I miss you and love you whilst telling you the most basic things about our lives. I feel really shitty about all this some days. Then I think about what happened, and I know I had to do this…. but.. I… Argh. It doesn’t matter. At least I’m away from them, whatever happened to them. I’ll bet if any of them even got any jail time they’d all be out by now. At least I don’t have to face that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    So yeah, in summary, working.. me and Gendry.. got my driving licence.. bought a car.. life.. life… living… I’m getting pissed off at myself here which is unfair on you. Sorry!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Love you, don’t try to find us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Arya &amp;</span></em> <strong>Gendry</strong></p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brandon Stark!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hey Bran. Wow, you’d be a teenager now. Don’t worry I won’t gross you out with adult stuff. Not when I can still gross you out with simple stuff like…. ohhh…. right we were in work a few days ago, I’m servicing this van and some how, Gendry managed to open a door right into himself, cut his leg up bad, blood EVERYWHERE. Like puddles of it. You could swim in the blood there was that much of it. Man, poor bloke had to get 5 stitches. Ouch. The blood though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bran, i’m sorre your sister is still a cock (can i say that word now your a teenagger?) SHE found the hole thing funny, I didn’t, it bloody hurt, Im problee going to have a scar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
    <span>  Summer holidays now brother? Bet you’re loving that! Hope mum and dad aren’t going too hard on you. I bet you got all As on your end of year exams, huh? (Well maybe not in gym…. but that’s not really a grade is it?). I got my results back, all A’s except chemistry I only got a B. Who the fuck even knew you could do evening school chemistry?! I guess moving between night schools half way through the year didn’t really help *shrugs*.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Have a good summer Bran, I hope you are well. We love you and miss you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Arya &amp;</span></em> <strong>Gendry</strong></p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Oh my Gods, why?” Bran frowned sitting at the kitchen table reading the letter addressed to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran, what is it?” his mother asked, he could hear the worry in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran, is that from Arya? What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s.. It’s nothing, they’re fine, everyone is fine.” he answered, his eyes skimming the letter once more, “Maybe not Gendry.. Or me.. But..” he shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting your father.” his mother said leaving the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” Jon asked holding his hand out for the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran watched Jon read the letter, he laughed handing the letter back to Bran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s better than the one I got the other month.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.. that was an odd one.” Bran frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least they tell you something in this one, it’s good that she’s doing well at school.. Even through all of this.” Jon smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s Arya though.” Bran responded, “I wish I could reply to her, tell her I’m getting an inadequate in gym, but got an A in Chem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two of you were close, weren’t you?” Jon asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.. Sansa says Arya used to treat me like I was her baby.” Bran laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods I wish I got to spend more time with her.” Jon sighed squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the two of you look so much like each other, but you’re also like each other. Promise me you both will hang out more once she’s home.” Bran reached forward to grasp his cousins’ hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Jon squeezed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bran, you had a letter?” his father asked, his face serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bran responded picking the letter up to hand it to his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than the one I got.” Jon laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” his father frowned, eyes flickering from the letter, to Jon, to Bran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite funny,” Jon nodded, “if you’re not Gendry, or Bran apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad sat down at the table between him and Jon, reading the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” his dad smiled setting the letter down on the kitchen table, “at least we got some details out of this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe she’s still doing so well at school.” Bran grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s too stubborn to fail!” Robb laughed walking into the kitchen, “So, what did she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry got 5 stiches and Arya laughed.” Bran informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you took from the letter Brandon?” his father asked him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran shrugged, “Oh, also she’s failing Chem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb momentarily narrowed his eyes at them, “You and Arya failing, or normal person failing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first one.” Bran laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s she getting? A 'C'?” Robb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A 'B'.” Jon answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Arya are nerds.” Robb replied lightly pushing at Bran’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran stuck his tongue out at his older brother in response. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CATELYN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mum,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I know it hasn’t been two months since we last wrote. But it’s my 18th name day today. I miss you. Gendry and I went to dinner with our friend tonight, his mother cooked for us. And I miss you and dad every day, but being with her, it reminded me of you so much. I miss you, I’m sorry I was never a very good daughter. I guess I’ve never been any good at what I should do. I excel better at things I shouldn’t be doing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    So, I’m 18 now. Officially an adult… I don’t get that though, seeing as you can do all sorts of adult things at 16 too. But yeah. I guess I don’t need to tell you all not to look for me anymore?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Anyway, Gendry and I are really enjoying where we are at the moment. The auto-shop we’re working in is quite small. There’s only 3 of us there, I think I’m basically running the place, despite only being an apprentice. </span>
    <strike>
      <span>Crane</span>
    </strike>
    <span> The boss is useless at paperwork, seriously, when Gendry and I came here first the whole desk was covered with paperwork. He told me he just basically put it there and walked off, half hoping it would just do itself. Men are really idiots sometimes! Anyways, I’m still doing evening classes, I should still get my qualifications as I should have back home. Just here, I don’t have to listen to the whispers of what happened to me. And here, I don’t have to live in the fear of seeing their faces if I walk down the street. Here we can be carefree, here we’re just Arya and Gendry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I love you all, I miss you all. I will see you all one day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>The mail came whilst everyone was at work or school, she gathered the letters up, flicking through the mail she was always looking for Arya’s handwriting, even today knowing Arya’s letter shouldn’t come for another 2 weeks, and even then it might go to Jon or Davos and Marya. Yet, there it was, a letter addressed to her in Arya’s handwriting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
    <span>it’s my 18th name day today</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>’</em> she read, her heart contracting knowing the letter had been written just a few days ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
    <span>I miss you, I’m sorry I was never a very good daughter. I guess I’ve never been any good at what I should do. I excel better at things I shouldn’t be doing!</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>’</em>, she couldn’t help but laugh, that statement was Arya all over. Excelling at what she shouldn’t be doing had been Arya’s area of expertise since she had learned to walk. But that did not mean she wasn’t a good daughter. She <em>was</em> a good daughter, she just wasn’t exactly as she had envisioned her daughter to be, but it didn’t make her love her any less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat smiled down at the letter, happy to see that Arya was happy and enjoying herself, even if she were missing her. She was happy that Arya was excelling at something, even though she knew her daughter could do much more than just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was breaking at reading about how Arya would fear seeing the boys out on the street if she was back home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I shouldn’t be worrying about her so much, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself. Arya genuinely seemed happy with her life, even if she was missing them. Cat just wished that she could send her daughter a letter, to tell her how proud she was of her and how much she missed her. All she wanted in the world was to hold her little girl in her arms once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya’s insistence of seeing them all one day at the end of the letter filled her with pure hope. This letter had done so much more for her than any of the other letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to Ned’s office, switching on his printer and scanning the letter from Arya. She pinned the copy to the cork board on her husbands office wall, the handwritten copy she carefully folded up before slipping it into her apron pocket. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. NED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The letters..” Ned began sifting through the last few letters they’d received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been a bit odd lately?” Davos suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s saying something.” Robb agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had gathered at the house to go through the letters, they tried to do it every few months, just so that everyone was on the same page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat picked up the first letter that had arrived after Arya’s birthday letter, Ned watched her eyes skim over it. Cat read the letter aloud to the room:</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>“Davos &amp; Marya,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Im still practicing my reading and writing. Gettin better, still useless, Arya says its probably harder learnin at my age anyway.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We really love where we are at the moment. The auto-shop is small, just us and the bos. He’s a grate guy, we’re havin fun at work. Arya does lots of paperwork - she don’t mind. She’s really the bos to be fare. But isn’t she allways?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Missin you both.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gendry”</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“He knows her too well,” Sansa laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, always admit Arya is the boss!” Rickon grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That letter was still pretty normal though.” Jon pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the next one,” Sansa pointed to the letter which was addressed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb lent towards the table to pick the letter up to read it out loud to the room:</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
    <span>Sansa,</span>
    <span>  <br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I wonder what you’re doing every time I walk past a tall girl with auburn hair. There seem to be a lot of them here. None are as pretty as you though. Some days I really wish I had my big sister with me. </span>
  </em>
  <span><strong>If your wondering, yes, she is getting soft. I think she’s missing femail influencis most of the time, not that she’d let on really.</strong> </span>
  <em>
    <span>*rolls eyes* Apparently I’m not allowed to even say I miss someone any more. And yet that’s mostly all I seem to do in these letters. I always wonder why I even bother writing them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Maybe just a letter saying “WE’RE ALIVE” would serve us all better?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Anyways, miss you and love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya &amp; (a nosy prying) </span>
  </em>
  <strong>Gendry (that’s mean, right..?)”</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ned looked at his eldest daughter, he could see tears trailing down her pale cheeks. He stood walking around the small table towards Sansa, he wrapped his arms gently around her, kissing the top of her head as he held her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was she never this nice to me when she was here?” Sansa asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would have destroyed her reputation of not caring?” Bran suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird,” Robb said, “but not as weird as when Gendry starts talking about her missing female influences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya’s never been one for female influences.” Cat said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s getting older, she’s probably just appreciating the differences it made?” Marya suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still odd.” Sansa sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned picked the next letter up himself, beginning to read it out loud:</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
    <span>Jon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I’ve never liked predictability. People can pick you off when you’re predictable. I’ve always tried to zig zag or go in the opposite direction if I think people expect something of me. Predictability is what’s fucked me in the past. Both times I was attacked, they knew I was always the last girl to leave the locker rooms. Fuck predictable. Guess that’s why we swore to change places every six months when we left Kings Landing. And we have. But running is getting tiring. So we’re trying something new. We’re staying put for now - but don’t try and find us. We’re not there yet. We still need to be left unfound. We’re getting there. I’m getting there. Gendry just does whatever I want, to be fair. </span>
  </em>
  <strong>Im not sure if that’s meant to be good or if she’s sayin I just follow her. </strong>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I teach him to read and write? I meant it in a good way. I mean that he literally would do anything for me, and I love him for it, but I think he could have, would have, gone back home at any point had I wanted to. But for me, it’s different. I miss you all, and yet it’s not been enough to take away my fears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    But we’re happy, so that’s all that really counts at the end of the day, right? We’re all healthy and doing well. I hope you are too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya &amp; </span>
  </em>
  <strong>Gendry</strong>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“This one breaks my heart,” he said, “they got her because she was predictable.. My blood boils every time I read that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They made such a change in this letter though,” Jon frowned, “I mean, they’re staying put, I know they don’t want to come home yet, but why can’t they let us go see them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran frowned, “Someone read the last part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned picked the paper back up again, “</span>
  <span><em>But we’re happy, so that’s all that really counts at the end of the day, right? We’re all healthy and doing well. I hope you are too</em>.</span>
  <span>” he read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think she says </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re all </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather than we’re both?” Bran asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re saying they’re happy with those around them?” Cat suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why can’t we visit them?” Rickon asked sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still don’t know where they are Rick,” Robb said kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos picked the next letter up and began to read it aloud:</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
    <span>Robb,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hey big brother. Life is kinda good here, life is weird right, nothing seems to be as I would have expected it as a child. I guess I wouldn’t like predictable though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I miss you all. I can’t help but wonder what you’re all doing now and how you all look now. I guess you haven’t changed all that much, after all you were a man grown when I left. But Bran and Rickon, I’d bet I wouldn’t recognise them now! I’m sorry I’m still doing this to you all, but I hope you all understand, or at least accept that I had to do what I did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Maybe I’ll see you not too soon. Maybe, one day anyways. I really am missing you all more and more by the day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya</span>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“This one makes me start to believe we’ll see them soon.” Marya smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t count on it,” Robb snorted, “she keeps going on about predictability, surely coming home after saying maybe she’ll see us soon, it seems too predictable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s what she wants us to think?” Bran suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t surprise me.” Sansa agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa picked the next letter up, reading it to the room:</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
    <span>Mum,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    With every passing day I appreciate you more and more, I’m sorry I was a horrible daughter, and that running away has probably made that worse. I hope I can make it up to you one day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I love you and miss you more and more with every passing day. </span>
    <strike>
      <span>I hope that I</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Anyways, I’ve officially finished my education now! Just waiting on the results. Still got a while to go on my apprenticeship though. Although, I think I mostly just do paperwork these days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya</span>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Why do you think she’s mentioning mostly doing paperwork?” Sansa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re probably quiet, there’s probably not enough work for 3 mechanics.” Davos suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s probably it.” Sansa nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many are left?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two more,” Ned answered reaching for the next letter, he skimmed over it first before reading it out to them all:</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
    <span>Bran,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Hello you child genius you. I’m hoping you got all As on your end of year exams, I guess you’ll be back at school by now. So good luck this year. I got all As this year! Even in chemistry, who knew I had it in me! &gt;I was going to make a joke about it, but you’re probably still too young for that&lt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Make sure no one gives you a hard time. If they do, tell me when I return and I’ll sort them out. </span>
    <span class="u">
      <span>OR</span>
    </span>
    <span> tell Robb and Jon that I said there’s no way they could sort it out… that would probably work :) Well, unless they hate me now, it would have worked before I left. Try it though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I love you sweet summer child. Talking of referencing your birthday, Gendry is 20 now. 20! Wow, talk about old ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Maybe we’ve been gone too long..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya</span>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“<em>‘</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>tell me when I return and I’ll sort them out</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, kind of makes me hopeful that they’ll be home soon.” Robb smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That line always sounds promising, but still.. I would have hopped after that they would be back by now.” Cat replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Marya sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what’s worrying is the last letter,” Jon frowned reaching for the final piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sheet which was creased many times over, it looked as though it had been difficult to write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon began to read the letter aloud: </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Dad,</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Jon,</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Mum,</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Sansa,</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rickon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    Do you remember when you told me that the kids at school were saying you were too small and skinny to play rugby? And I told you to tell them where to shove it, and that I’d teach you that some of the best rugby players are the small ones. No one expects us to be dangerous, it’s an advantage for a time! You and I trained for two weeks, then you went back and told the kids they were idiots and that you would be a better player than them one day. And then you got your arm broken by them. I was SO scared when that happened. I blamed myself. I thought it was my fault that my baby brother had been hurt, that was the most scared I’d ever been in my life </span>
    <strike>
      <span>before now.</span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you showed them in the end.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I bet you’re </span>
    <span><strike>bigger than me by now!</strike> </span>
    <span>taller than me now! I think someone put something in my food as a kid to stop me growing. I mean, look at Sansa and Robb! I can’t really say about you and Bran, you were both too young when I left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I’m.. I miss you baby brother, maybe we’ll see you soon. Gendry would probably say hi, he’s still at work though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I love you all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arya</span>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“It really seems like she struggled with that, why?” Robb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how come Gendry is at work, but not her?” Sansa asked, “Surely work isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>slow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’s okay?” Bran frowned, “The mood went from entirely positive to.. This in just a few letters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The letter was late too, wasn’t it? Based off of the frequency they usually send the letters.” Davos added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s happening any more than the rest of you, it’s all odd, it has been for a long time. I think you’ll all agree that the heartbreaking thing is how Arya seemed to get better.. Then back to the strangeness of it all..” the words were losing all meaning, nothing was making sense once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Sansa reached out for him, “calm down dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry my love,” he replied softly enveloping her in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry,” Cat added, standing before crossing the room to join their embrace, “none of us have anything to be sorry for. She’ll be home one day, one day soon, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned looked over their shoulders noticing his 3 sons sharing a gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come round next Sunday,” Cat said to Marya and Davos as they and Jon began to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So soon?” Davos asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, what she’s not saying is it’s her birthday!” Ned added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In which case, we shouldn’t go over the letters.” Marya grasped Cat’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless we get a new one.” Davos added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Cat replied offering them both a soft smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. CATELYN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quiet morning, the family had all gathered around for a cooked breakfast early in the morning. Despite it being her birthday, Cat had still cooked breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just always too quiet without her.” Bran said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Cat responded softly, reaching out for Bran’s hand, “I keep expecting her to whir back in here, a flurry of noise and activity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And shatter all of our peace!” Robb smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d trade the peace to have her back.” Sansa sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peace sucks!” Rickon declared bringing a fist down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well, I am pleased you try to bring us a little of Arya’s chaos.” Cat said to her youngest child, yet she knew even Rickon wasn’t putting much effort into his chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything had quietened down, Ned and the kids had gone out, no doubt sorting her birthday presents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat had heard the noise of tires outside the house, only half an hour after they had left, she frowned heading to the window thinking it’s odd that they’d be back so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked out of the window, she saw a car she didn’t recognise pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat saw a figure stood before the house, she gasped momentarily, not allowing herself to hope too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she rushed towards the front door of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat pulled the door open gasping “Arya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday mother.” Arya responded with a smile, as though she hadn’t been missing for nearly 3 years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat froze on the spot, she couldn’t quite believe her eyes. She blinked as though she expected Arya to just vanish before her, but instead Arya stepped forward to embrace her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Arya,” she cooed into her daughters hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you a present.” Arya said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat’s heart almost missed a beat, she’d been gone all this time, yet still she turned up with a present on her birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s cold out here.” Cat said softly reaching for Arya’s hand to pull her inside, Cat took the bag from Arya’s shoulder to allow her to take her coat off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Arya began to remove her coat a small cry erupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” her youngest daughter cooed towards her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya?” Cat’s heart momentarily stopped beating in her chest, she froze entirely, he eyes on her daughter and the babe bound to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat noticed a mischievous flicker in Arya’s eyes before she dropped her attention back to the babe. Arya’s face was soft, softer than she’d ever seen her daughter look before. Cat watched as Arya removed the babe from the sling, before offering the babe to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Nymeria.” Arya said softly, settling the babe into her arms and running a hand over her inky black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nymeria.” Cat echoed looking down at her granddaughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat held the babe for a few moments before heading off towards the family room, she was hesitant to let Arya out of her sight, but immediately she felt her following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat sat down on a sofa with Nymeria in her arms, Arya folded herself down into the chair next to the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat studied the child, taking in her inky black hair, cute button nose and vivid blue eyes, “Some of the things you were saying in your last letters are making sense now.” she observed glancing at Arya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile flickered across Arya’s lips and she reached out to push back a strand of Nymeria’s hair, Cat could sense the love flowing from mother to daughter, a feeling she knew only too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya settled back into the chair, “Where is everyone?” she frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think they’re sorting my birthday present. It can't beat yours though can it?” Cat beamed at her youngest daughter, “She’s truly beautiful Arya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Arya responded a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “She looks so much like Gendry.” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Cat hummed glancing at Arya’s left hand, “and where is your husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya responded with a coy smile, “Sorry we didn’t say anything. About any of it. He’ll be here soon, he’s gone to see Davos and Marya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she nodded in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, can you..” she said softly, nodding to Nymeria, “I just need to go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of terror ripped through Cat at the thought of Arya being out of her line of sight, she tried to train her expression, but a frown obviously creeped across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry mum, I’m not going to run away.. Not without my daughter anyways.” Arya grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, it’s not even funny.” she scolded her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too soon?” Arya laughed softly before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. NED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mum is going to love her presents!” Rickon grinned as they climbed out of the two cars, heading back towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She deserves a good birthday!” Robb smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon on, let’s get out of the cold,” Ned said leading them all into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat, where are you?” Ned called out walking through the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lounge.” Cat’s voice came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh.” he heard and a grizzling noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned frowned as he headed towards the lounge, the rest of the family following on her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat?” he whispered noticing the babe in her arms, the family all gathered around his wife and the baby, all of them gawping down at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The babe suddenly gurgled, almost as though reacting to something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a split second later, it was as though the family had noticed the same thing as the babe, all of their heads snapped upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes landed on her immediately, his heart stopped beating in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi daddy.” Arya said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned watched as his daughter studied him momentarily, he took her in, she was different, she wasn’t the daughter that had left. She’d grown maybe another inch, but no more than that. Her features had softened, gone were her child-like sharp edges, replaced with a more feminine frame. Her hair was longer and she had bags under her grey eyes, and yet, she looked happy, she looked truly happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya.” he breathed softly, even with a frown on his brow, he waited a heartbeat before launching himself forward, sweeping her off of her feet into his arms. He squeezed her tightly, spinning her around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set her back on the floor, his eyes took her in once more, he was scared that if he looked away for even a second she’d disappear before his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you..” he began, before pulling himself to a stop, a thousand questions running through his mind.. Why didn’t you tell us about any of this? He couldn’t finish any of the questions that ran through his mind, frankly, they could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a single step backwards, one hand went around to wrest on the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned looked down at Arya and smiled softly, “I’m glad you’re home, Little Wolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The babe gurgled in Cat’s arms, everyone’s attention suddenly turned back to her, Ned noticed that Sansa had sat down alongside Cat, “She looks like Gendry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Robb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned’s eyes drifted from the babe to Arya who seemed intent to ignore Robb and Sansa, instead, her eyes were on Bran and Rickon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran had clearly noticed Arya’s attention on them, “What was the joke you were going to tell me, I think I’m old enough.” he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned watched Arya closely, mischief glinting in her eyes, “I’ll tell you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned suppressed a smile, knowing this was the old Arya back before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family all began to settle down around the room starting to catch up with Arya. Arya still seemed slightly hesitant to answer all of the questions that they were asking her, but she seemed mostly at ease. Her eyes never strayed from her daughter for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The babe seemed to start fussing in Cat’s arms, her little hands reaching upwards into the air as she squirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s hungry.” Arya said reaching out for her, Ned watched as she instinctively brought the child towards her breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go make us some drinks.” Cat said beginning to rise from her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, it’s your birthday. Stay, I’ll make the drinks.” Sansa said standing up, she turned to Bran and Rickon, “Come on, you two can help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang and Ned stood heading off to answer it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so comfortable with her.” he heard Robb say as he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Arya respond, “I am, I guess. I don't think about what I’m doing, my body just knows..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned opened the front door to come face to face with Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man had a sheepish grin on his face, “Mr Stark.” he smiled, holding a hand out to shake his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned smiled at him pulling him towards his chest, “Thank you for looking after her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked side-by-side into the living room where the family were gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry Waters.” Robb boomed instantly crossing to Gendry pulling him into a hug, “Think you’ve got a lot of explaining to do, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned noticed Arya roll her eyes in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Might be a bit late for that. Hello Mrs Stark,” he turned to smile at Cat, “happy birthday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry,” Cat chided him, “I’ve told you to call me Catelyn. Especially now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned noticed Gendry move across the room towards a bag, walking back towards Arya and Nymeria with a cloth in his hands. Instinctively the young man reached down to take his daughter, laying the cloth over his shoulder and rubbing her small back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya’s eyes were full of love and adoration as Ned watched her watch Gendry and their daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was overjoyed to have his daughter back home, even if she’d returned as a married woman and a mother. But even that made him smile. Gendry was a good man, Ned had liked him since the first day he’d met him at Davos’ auto-shop. Ned had his suspicions about who the boy’s father was when he’d met him, especially with the coincidence of him being Davos’ ward. But looking down at little Nymeria in his arms, Ned was sure now. The deep blue eyes and ink-black hair were sure give-aways, on one of them it may have been a pure coincidence, but on two generations, he was sure of Gendry’s father now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Are you three staying?” Ned asked Arya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were going to look for somewhere to live, we’ve got our jobs back with Davos.” Gendry replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look for somewhere to live?” Catelyn echoed, a frown etched on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You’ll move in here.” Ned responded firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Cat loved having their family at home, and there was no way he was going to let pay to live somewhere 5 minutes away when he had a house with several empty bedrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re..” Arya began, but stopped when she noticed his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned watched Arya and Gendry share a look, it was almost like the two of them could communicate telepathically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll move in. <em>For now</em>.” Arya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have your things with you?” Cat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in the car.” Gendry motioned to the drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robb and Bran will give you a hand, take them up to Arya’s old room.” Cat answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rickon’s old crib should still be in the attic shouldn’t it?” Ned asked Cat as the boys walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be, I’ll send Robb and Gendry to look  when they get back.” Cat responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Is that seriously all you own Arya?” Sansa asked as Robb, Gendry and Bran walked back in with 5 bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s.. sad.” Her sister blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve wanted for nothing.” Arya just laughed. “It’s easier to travel lightly when you move around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned shook his head at the girls, even after all this time they were still so different.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    Ned was walking around the halls with little Nymeria, everyone had begun to scatter through the house. Robb and Gendry had brought Rickon’s old crib down into Arya’s room and Sansa and Cat were digging out bedding. Rickon and Bran had both disappeared, they were probably both upstairs playing games. Robb was out picking Jon up and Arya and Gendry were sprawled on the sofa together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    The doorbell rang. Ned made his way to the door, opening it he was greeted by the beaming face of his lifelong best friend and colleague Prime Minister Robert Baratheon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert.” He greeted stepping aside to let the man in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the beautiful Catelyn? I brought her birthday present.” He declared nodding to the large box bouquet of flowers in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just sorting some stuff out.” Ned replied looking down at Nymeria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert set the flowers down and his eyes flickered to the babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods Ned! Looks like one of mine.” He jested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned caressed the babe’s cheek, her bright blue eyes flickered up to his face. He’d been with her for only a few hours, and she was already the centre of his universe. Just as Arya had always been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned,” Robert said more seriously. “Who’s babe is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Ned said walking towards the family room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    As they walked into the room Arya was half sat in Gendry’s lap pulling his face towards hers to kiss. Ned wasn’t entirely comfortable, but he was happy that his little girl was happy, and it wasn’t like the two of them weren’t married or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The little wolf pup has returned!” Robert boomed from beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned watched as Arya placed a final soft kiss against Gendry’s lips before standing upright, she inclined her head towards Robert. Ned clenched his jaw, his gaze momentarily brushing over his granddaughter before watching Gendry. Ned noticed Gendry gaze up at Robert before following Arya’s lead and standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prime Minister.” Arya said in a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roberts eyes roamed the room, flickering from Nymeria, to Arya before settling on Gendry. Ned had put the pieces together, he was holding his breath now to see how long it took everyone else. Robert and Gendry’s identical blue eyes locked on one another, the room was still, no one moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I always walk in on you having staring contests with people Gendry?” Ned heard Jon walk into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya giggled in response, “He always loses too!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya threw herself into Jon’s arms, the two holding onto each other as though their lives depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you little cousin.” Jon said his face muffled in Arya’s hair, “Even with your rambling letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya stepped back from Jon’s embrace laughing lightly as Jon turned his attention to Gendry. Grins were spreading over both men’s faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother.” Jon said softly, holding his arms out towards Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned smiled watching the three of them together, he felt at peace for the first time in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddard,” Robert’s voice was serious, shattering his peace, “what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned noticed Gendry peer over to them, “Your name is Gendry?” Robert asked at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry didn’t respond immediately, he held his arms out towards Ned, reaching out for his daughter. Ned transferred Nymeria into Gendry’s arms, a small smile playing on his lips as he gazed down at his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Gendry replied to Robert, bringing his lips down to Nymeria’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she’s yours?” Robert nodded towards the babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry nodded in response, Arya came to stand alongside him, placing a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddard, did you know?” Robert asked him slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned noticed Gendry’s eyes snap to him, he could see a look of confusion etched on Gendry’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my suspicions,” Ned said cautiously, “but when I saw the babe, I think that confirmed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will someone tell me what’s going on?” Gendry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Arya swore, Ned’s eyes watched her as she dropped herself down onto the sofa, lowering her head into her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned swallowed once, “Think we all need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to make a phone call,” Ned said quietly heading out of the room, a thousand things racing through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed to his office, immediately ringing Davos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the phone call ended, he paused to take a few deep breaths then poured himself a small glass of whiskey. He drank the shot before heading out of the office, the living room was now empty, so he began to move through the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the dining room he noticed Gendry and Arya sitting on one side of the table with Robert sitting opposite them, the room was completely silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davos is on his way, and he has Gendry’s files.” he informed them moving to take his usual seat at the head of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool, you’re not talking yet.” Sansa said entering the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned noticed Arya fight back a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, I think your daughter needs changing.” Sansa said almost frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nappies are in the bag, learn a new trade Aunt Sansa.” Arya replied casually looking over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned’s eyes travelled between his two daughters, Sansa gasped slightly at Arya’s response and Arya simply chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry rose from his seat, “I’ll change her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned couldn’t blame the lad, he’d probably be glad to leave the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned watched Arya’s eyes track Gendry out of the room, once he was out of ear shot he lent forward towards Robert. Her elbows were on the table and she propper her chin on her open palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hurt either of them, and I’ll fucking gut you, got it? I don’t care that you’re the Prime Minister.” Arya said, her tone was almost sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned sighed, “Arya,” and yet he understood where she was coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known?” Robert asked, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your name is Gendry’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s yours?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.” Arya sat up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned watched as the two of them looked at each other, well glared at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is she?” Robert asked, his tone now much softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“3 months old.” Arya responded in a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long.. Have the two of you been… together?” Robert seemed to be struggling to piece his question together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shrugged in response, Ned gave her a look to nudge her towards just answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry walked back into the room sitting back in his chair, “Davos is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later Davos walked into the room, Ned watched Arya smile at him and spring to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you Sir.” Arya beamed at Davos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come ere’ my little lass.” Davos replied smiling back at her, pulling her in for a hug, “You good? Just seen the babe, she’s as beautiful as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned smiled at the statement, Arya blushed slightly before sitting back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Gendry whispered something into Arya’s ear, she whispered something back, the two of them were beaming at one another momentarily as Gendry took her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s happening? I feel like I’m in trouble..” Gendry said, Ned could see how nervous he looked. Momentarily a thought flashed through his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if you were in trouble I’d have cut your balls off the moment you walked through the door tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos answered, “Ugh, Gendry, I know you said you didn’t want your files, but maybe you should. If not for you, for Nymeria.” he slid a large brown envelope across the table to Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned watched Gendry eye the envelope, then to look at Arya, “What’s this got to do with Nym?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looked away from him, her eyes passing over the envelope before locking on Robert, “It’ll tell you who your father is won’t it.” she said coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Gendry replied instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya turned back to Gendry, Ned saw the ice melt in her steely grey eyes the moment she turned back to her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it were just you, I’d set fire to that envelope right now, but maybe Nym deserves to know? Maybe your dad was an arsehole to you, he abandoned you, but maybe he could make up for it? Maybe he could actually be a half decent Grandfather?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned watched Gendry carefully, he saw his blue eyes studying Arya, he could almost hear the myriad of thoughts swirling around the lads mind. He frowned as he picked the envelope up, biting down on his bottom lip he turned the envelope over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Nym.” Gendry said with an air of certainty glancing at Arya.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ROBERT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robert stood at the Stark’s front door, a lavish box bouquet of flowers in one hand as he used the free hand to ring the doorbell. He waited on the doorstep shifting his weight around as the flowers grew heavy and awkward in his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and there stood his lifelong best friend, a smile lighting up his face. A smile that Robert hadn’t seen in far too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert.” Ned greeted standing aside to let him into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the beautiful Catelyn? I brought her a birthday present.” he nodded towards the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just sorting some stuff out.” Ned replied, his eyes dropping downwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roberts eyes followed the path, he set the flowers aside on a side table in the hallway, his eyes absorbing the small babe in his best friends arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods Ned! Looks like one of mine!” he blurted out without even thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Ned softly caressed the babe’s cheek, his friend looked entirely absorbed by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned,” his tone was suddenly serious, trying to rack his mind to whether Ned had mentioned any of his children having a babe on the way, “who’s babe is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Ned said leading him into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked into the living room and Robert instantly noted a couple on the sofa. The girl was in the boys lap, tugging his face towards hers to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recognition ignited in Robert’s mind at that moment, the smile on his best friends face now made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was Arya Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The little wolf pup has returned!” he boomed, louder than he’d actually intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl pulled away from her lover slightly, pausing to press another kiss to his lips before she stood to face him, tilting her face up towards him. The boy, no, the man, that she had been kissing followed her lead and also stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prime Minister.” Arya said mockingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert’s eyes flickered from the babe, to Arya then finally to the young man. The young man met his gaze, the two of them locked eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I always walk in on you having staring contests with people Gendry?” a young man who looked like a young Ned said walking into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was hugging one another greeting each other with smiles, Robert began to tune them out, his mind racing trying to put the pieces together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Arya, who had at last returned home. Arya who looked so much like her late aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man she’d been kissing.. He couldn’t even face that truth, not quite yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the young man who looked like Ned, Robert racked his mind trying to place the young man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cousin” he heard the young man say to Arya.. cousin.. Lyanna.. This was Lyanna’s boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the baby, with her inky-black hair and clear blue eyes.. she obviously belonged to the man Arya had been kissing, meaning she was most likely Arya’s child. But Robert couldn’t tear his mind away from the statement he made on seeing the babe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Gods Ned! Looks like one of mine.’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take it any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddard,” he said seriously, “what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert noticed the young man looking at him, “Your name is Gendry?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, he just reached out for his babe, he looked as though he relaxed fractionally when the girl was safely in his arms. He lifted her towards his face, placing his lips lightly to her forehead, “Yes Sir.” he answered eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she’s yours?” he nodded towards the babe, not really needing confirmation of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry nodded and Arya moved to stand beside him, placing a small hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddard, did you know?” he asked slowly, finally willing to admit it to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my suspicions,” Ned began seriously, “but when I saw the babe, I think that confirmed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry looked like he was getting frustrated, “Will someone tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Arya swore thumping down onto the sofa, placing her head in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think we all need to talk.” Ned answered simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned left the room whilst the other Stark daughter took the babe from Gendry’s arms, Arya strode out of the room suddenly, Gendry checked that the babe was settled in her aunts arms before following Arya out of the room. Robert swiftly followed the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to a halt in the dining room, he watched as the two of them sat down in a chair alongside one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert moved to the other side of the table, the three of them sat in entire silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Davos is on his way and he has Gendry’s files.” Ned said entering the dining room before taking a seat at the head of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool, you’re not talking yet.” Sansa said entering the room carrying the babe, “Arya, I think your daughter needs changing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya peered over her shoulder, “Nappies are in the bag, learn a new trade Aunt Sansa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa gasped slightly in response which made Arya laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll change her,” Gendry responded softly, rising from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert’s eyes followed the young man from the room, his attention snapping back when Arya lent forwards towards him, her elbows on the table and her chin propped on her open palms. Robert looked at her, she was glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hurt either of them, and I’ll fucking gut you, got it? I don’t care that you’re the Prime Minister.” she said almost sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” Ned sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at her, trying to understand what she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your name is Gendry’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s yours?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.” she replied sitting upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is she?” Robert asked, his tone now much softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“3 months old.” Arya responded in a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long.. Have the two of you been… together?” he struggled with forming his question, trying to take in the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She simply shrugged in response, as though she didn’t want to give him anything more than she needed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry walked back into the room sitting down in his chair, “Davos is here.” he announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later Davos walked into the room, Robert watched Arya smile at him and spring to her feet. The man didn’t acknowledge him, they’d been in the army together with Ned, but Davos had never really been that close to Robert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you Sir.” Arya beamed at Davos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come ere’ my little lass.” he replied smiling back at her, pulling her in for a hug, “You good? Just seen the babe, she’s as beautiful as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert thought he saw Arya blush slightly before sitting back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert watched as Gendry whispered something into Arya’s ear, she whispered something back, the two of them were beaming at one another momentarily as Gendry took her hand. Something churned in his stomach as he watched the interaction, he could feel the love that was so evident between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s happening? I feel like I’m in trouble..” Gendry said, looking nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Davos answered, “Ugh, Gendry, I know you said you didn’t want your files, but maybe you should. If not for you, for Nymeria.” he slid a large brown envelope across the table to Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry eyed the envelope, then looked to Arya, “What’s this got to do with Nym?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looked away from him, her eyes passing over the envelope before locking on Robert, “It’ll tell you who your father is won’t it.” she said coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Gendry replied instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of ice flooded through his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya turned back to Gendry, “If it were just you, I’d set fire to that envelope right now, but maybe Nym deserves to know? Maybe your dad was an arsehole to you, he abandoned you, but maybe he could make up for it? Maybe he could actually be a half decent Grandfather?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert’s eyes were fixated on Gendry, he saw his blue eyes studying Arya, he could almost hear the thoughts swirling around his mind. He frowned as he picked the envelope up, biting down on his bottom lip he turned the envelope over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Nym.” he said with an air of certainty glancing at Arya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry slowly slid the paper out of the envelope, everyone in the room watched him study the paper. The man looked angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this say what I think?” he quietly asked his wife thrusting the sheets into her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes scanned the paper briefly before she looked up at Gendry nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert watched as Gendry gripped the table with both hands, his jaw was set and his shoulders tensed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ours is the fury, indeed.” she muttered tossing the papers across the table at him, Robert noticed her hand immediately go to Gendry’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Gendry motioned to the sheets, now in front of him, “changes </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he began in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man snapped his head up to meet his eyes, his eyes ran over his face, Robert knew he was studying the similarities between the two of them, and then with his babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fucking good enough!” Gendry raged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert racked his brain for a moment, “She stopped responding to me..” he tried to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She fucking died. Dropped me off at school one morning, then after school she didn’t turn up. My teacher got worried, despite the fact that she was a single-mum, my mam was always one of the first parents there at the end of the day. I waited and waited, and she didn’t come. Eventually a police officer turned up with a middle aged couple. I was told I was going home with them. I cried, I never cried, I just wanted my fucking mam. I sat in the car, the bloke drove and the woman sat holding my hand as I cried for my mam. Later when I was at their house, they explained they’d be looking after me for a few weeks. They told me my mam had died. She asked if I understood. I shook my head. She said it meant that she was gone, she’d gotten ill and wasn’t with us any more. I asked if that meant she didn’t love me any more. No, no she loved you the lady responded, she didn’t leave willingly. I asked if I’d see her again.. no they told me. But there’d be a funeral for me to say goodbye, and I could visit her grave and talk to a stone. They said she couldn’t answer me, and she probably couldn’t hear me, but it could help all the same. I was four..” Robert could see tears glazing Gendry’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert could feel a myriad of emotions coursing through his body, “I.. I..” he stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Arya wrapped his arms around Gendry, reaching up to wipe away a tear that began to drip from one of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..” Robert faltered once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Arya growled pulling away from Gendry fixing her steely glare on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know.” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a fucking pathetic excuse. Did you even try?” she pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. she.. I thought she just didn’t want me in their lives any more.” he responded weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weak as. If Gendry went off and took Nym with him, I’d fucking fight to the ends of the earth to get back to her. Because that’s what parents do. It doesn’t matter about the other person, what matters is Gendry was your 4 year old son, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>should have fought!” the young woman was all but screaming at him, and frankly, he couldn’t blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m..” he began, trying to apologize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah mate, no, I don’t want any of your bullshit excuses. I figured all that basic shit out the moment the doctor told me I was pregnant. And you couldn’t figure it out for a four year old. Bet you still haven’t figured it out.” Arya yelled.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert noticed Gendry reach out to take his wife's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry,” he said softly, “I want to try and make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His son’s eyes snapped up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” he asked flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. well I don’t really know how, but I want to try.” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry stood abruptly, “I need to.. Clear my head..” he trailed off walking out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya stood up fixing him with a cold glare, “You want some help?” she asked him, her voice suddenly calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert scanned her face, thinking it must be some sort of trick, but he quickly realised it was a sincere offer so he nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You be Nymeria’s grandfather. It’s as simple as that, family is everything to Gendry. You treat our daughter like you should, and he might be able to come around to you.” she said before turning to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow Robert had ended up in the living room with the Stark’s after Arya had ran after Gendry. Within minutes Catelyn was walking across the room placing their granddaughter in his arms. The other Stark daughter sat on a pouffe just in front of him, almost as though she was keeping an eye on him and the babe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry and Arya walked into the room with the youngest Stark child in tow, Arya settled down on the floor in front of him, beside the pouffe her sister sat on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t this a cosy family gathering.” she said softly to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Sansa responded clearly unimpressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it me or has this been the longest day known to man?” Arya asked before throwing herself down to lay on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to know motherhood hasn’t made you any less dramatic Arya.” Robb Stark said before joining her on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert’s attention drifted from the babe for a moment to look down at her mother. It was clear that the babe was his son’s, but studying the girl closely, Robert could see the shape of the babe’s lips and the curve of her nose were all her mothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think mum would paint some stars up here or something.” Arya said waving an arm at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry sis, I’ll get on to an artist first thing. Anything to keep you here huh!” Robb responded lightly elbowing her in the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two on something?” Sansa said frowning down at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb and Arya laughed at that, Robb wrapped an arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you little wolf.” he grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roberts eyes drifted from his granddaughter, around the room, everyone was smiling, and Robert felt hopeful for the first time in a long time. There was something magnetic about the babe, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her for more than a few moments.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. SANSA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why do you always do this?” Sansa sighed climbing out of the car in their driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tradition,” Robb answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just always busy dear,” her dad responded, almost sounding embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get enough allowance.” Rickon snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that no one forced you to come with us, right?” Robb laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.. and what would mother get for her birthday if I let the four of you go off alone? The same perfume as always? A CD she won’t listen to. Another ceramic bird? A half eaten box of chocolates? Hm?” Sansa asked them each in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father sighed heavily, “She’s right, boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’ve left mother alone long enough on her birthday already!” Sansa declared marching towards the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five of them entered the house and walked towards the family room. The sight they saw stopped them in their tracks. Sansa’s eyes immediately fell on her mother who was sitting on a sofa with a babe in her arms. No one said a thing, the child had dark hair and was wearing a pale yellow baby grow. Sansa gasped, realisation hitting her, she began to raise her eyes to look around the room, something within her told her the babe was Arya’s. As she lifted her eyes, the babe let out a gurgle, immediately Sansa’s eyes fell upon her sister stood in the doorway of the family room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi daddy,” Arya said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya’s gaze was locked upon her father, their father was frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he softly exhaled before launching himself forwards towards his youngest daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa watched as her father swept her sister up off of her feet, wrapping his arms tightly around her body, Sansa momentarily doubted he’d be willing to everlet her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to sit down beside her mother on the sofa, her hand cautiously reaching out towards the babe, she tweaked her tiny left foot and the babe cocked her head at her, looking at her with curious blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father eventually set Arya back onto her feet, “Why didn’t you..” he began before abruptly stopping his words. She watched him take a step backwards, wrapping an arm around Arya, his hand resting on the back of her head, before he looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re home, Little Wolf.” he said softly smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The babe gurgled in Mother’s arms, everyone’s attention suddenly turned back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks like Gendry.” Sansa noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Robb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa looked towards Arya, she didn’t respond to her or Robb, her eyes were fixed on Bran and Rickon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran had clearly noticed Arya’s attention on them, “What was the joke you were going to tell me, I think I’m old enough.” he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa watched Arya, mischief was glinting in her eyes, “I’ll tell you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Typical Arya, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sansa thought to herself with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family all settled into seats around the room, eyes were constantly moving from Arya to the babe as they began to catch up with Arya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes the babe began squirming in Mother's arms, her small, chubby arms were reaching upwards as though trying to tell them she wanted something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s hungry,” Arya said reaching out for the babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go make us some drinks,” Mother answered handing the babe over to Arya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, it’s your birthday. Stay, I’ll make the drinks.” She said standing up before turning to her two youngest brothers, knowing they were not exactly going to be comfortable watching Arya feed her babe, “Come on, you two can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang whilst they were in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were finishing up the drinks Arya casually strolled into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you make Gendry a black coffee, please?” she asked heading towards the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa just watched her as she peered into the fridge, “Got any food Sans?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, all that in there!” Sansa laughed looking into the full fridge over her little sister's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all.. Like you have to cook it.” Arya shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa shook her head turning back to make Gendry’s coffee before sending Bran and Rickon off with the drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa lent against the island counter in the kitchen, arms folded across her chest as Arya sighed and shut the fridge. She watched as Arya moved and lifted herself up onto the counter opposite her. Sansa stared at her younger sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Arya asked frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Sansa fought a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, tell me!” Arya demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just.. You’re the same.. And yet, you’re so different.” Sansa beamed at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya momentarily narrowed her eyes at her, before relaxing her face and poking her tongue out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is!” Sansa laughed, “Open the cupboard by your left, look for the tin that has a lock on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a tin with a lock?” Arya cocked an eyebrow before shaking her head and opening the cupboard to look for the tin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Combination is your birthday,” Sansa said softly, “tell anyone and I’ll kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya snorted as she opened the tin, “Really Sans, lemon cakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, give them here then,” Sansa said stepping forward to grab the tin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noo!” Arya whined wrapping her arms around the tin, “I want some!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa smiled at her sister, before leaning in to wrap her arms around Arya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya stiffened under her embrace, but a second later her body relaxed, they each placed their chins on one another's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, even though you’re a constant pain in my arse.” Sansa sniffed, tears were beginning to track down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Arya replied, her breath tickling Sansa’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa sobbed against her sister's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh Sans, could you please not cry? I can’t deal with crying.” Arya said awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa pulled back beginning to wipe away her tears whilst laughing, “Arya, you have a baby, how can you not deal with crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate, you think my baby cries?” Arya raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa frowned at her sister in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya laughed, “Chill, I’m joking. I can deal with Nymeria’s crying, I can’t deal with other people crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, favouritism.” Sansa responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly.” Arya smiled before shifting off of the side and taking Sansa’s hand in her own, “C’mon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime later, Arya, Gendry and their father were packed off to the dining room with Robert Baratheon. Sansa and mother were left in the living room with the babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” Sansa said softly, “she’s so adorable isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely the cutest babe I’ve seen in years,” her mother smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Arya..” Sansa shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’d have thought!” her mother agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go check on your brothers, are you okay to watch her for a bit?” her mother asked nodding to the babe still in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sansa said, “of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother shifted Nymeria over into her own arms, Sansa was surprised by the weight of the babe and her instant sturdiness. Nymeria’s tiny body heated up Sansa’s arms instantly, she wasn’t sure if it was real, or just the love pulsing between niece and aunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nym,” Sansa cooed down at the babe, a finger tracing along her jaw, “I’m your aunt Sansa, I’m gonna love and spoil you so much my sweet girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof!” Sansa winced, “I’m sorry baba, that’s a problem for your mama, come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa carefully stood up, it was more difficult than she imagined to stand up from a sofa whilst holding a babe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool, you’re not talking yet!” Sansa exclaimed walking into the dining room. Arya and Gendry were sitting side-by-side, Robert was sitting across the table opposite them, whilst father was sitting at the head of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looked like she was trying not to laugh at her bursting into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, I think your daughter needs changing.” she said almost breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya casually peered back over her shoulder, “Nappies are in the bag, learn a new trade Aunt Sansa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped slightly in response, Arya simply chuckled but did not move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa frowned at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Gendry began to get out of his seat, “I’ll change her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa still had the babe in her arms, she followed Gendry out of the room handing Nymeria over to him once he’d gotten everything ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa stood over Gendry’s shoulder watching him change the babe like an expert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good at that,” Sansa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had three months of practice,” Gendry laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe how good the two of you are with her,” Sansa smiled at her brother-in-law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he responded softly, he was sitting on the floor, he picked Nymeria up and turned to face her, “I know your sister and I.. look, I know things.. I love her Sansa, I would have done anything for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sansa smiled, “you’re a good man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry smiled at her, it almost looked sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved onto the floor, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, “And you’re a great father. They’re both lucky to have you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. JON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was milling around his apartment slowly getting ready to go to his aunt’s birthday meal that evening. He almost hated going to these things. He loved having a family for the first time in his life, he loved spending time with them all, but whenever it was something as structured as a birthday meal.. Well there was always the elephant in the room. Or, the missing elephants not in the room? Either way, the fact that Arya, and to a lesser extent for most of the others, Gendry were missing was clear to all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His doorbell rang and someone started pounding against the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely nothing is that important, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jon thought heading towards the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace increased, as did the pounding at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robb,” Jon gasped, “wh- what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, Gendry, baby!” Robb was out of breath, which seemed odd for someone who’d stood pounding against a door for the past few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robb, what?” Jon asked, laying a hand on his cousin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re home,” Robb smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re home? One minute!” Jon dashed back into his apartment grabbing his aunts birthday present and sliding his shoes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Jon pulled at Robb’s arm as he left the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them made their way to Robb’s car, Jon buckled his seatbelt then it hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robb..” he said cautiously, “Did you say something about a baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Robb answered as he started the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need more details than that!” Jon practically demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They.. Arya had a baby.. Like do you need the details of how? Because.. Uh.. I don’t think I want to go there..” Robb chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon rolled his eyes, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human.” Robb replied without a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t realise I was talking to Rickon!” Jon joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Nymeria.” Robb replied softly after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Robb said ask they got out of the car in front of the Stark’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon took in a deep breath, “Ready,” he confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked into the house heading for the family room, they paused at the doorway, Arya and Gendry were both stood side-by-side, they were facing someone else and uncle Ned was off in the background, but Jon’s eyes were only on Arya and Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb nudged him and the two of them stepped into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I always walk in on you having staring contests with people Gendry?” Jon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always loses too!” Arya giggled twisting around before throwing herself into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon clung on tight to her, he was afraid to let go of her, he gently lowered her to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you little cousin.” he said into her hair, “Even with your rambling letters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya took a step backwards from him, laughing lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s attention turned to Gendry, Gendry was grinning at him, he could feel a grin just as large spreading over his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally let go of Arya, “Brother.” he said softly, holding his arms out to Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a few moments the three of them were entwined in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two go anywhere again, and I’m going to kill you.” Jon said seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddard,” Jon heard the other man say, “what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry’s attention turned back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your name is Gendry?” the man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon watched as Gendry reached out to take the babe from Ned, Jon took in the babe in Gendry’s arms. She almost looked like a tiny female Gendry, she looked perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon,” Robb lightly tugged on his arm, Jon’s eyes tore away from Gendry and the babe. He nodded at Robb and followed him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” Jon whispered to Robb as they left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know our Prime Minister?” Robb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really get a look at him, just.. The tension.” Jon responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I cannot explain.” Robb shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t bite.” Arya’s voice came from behind him where he’d been looking at the babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon turned his head to look at her, she had a smug expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” Jon said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression softened into a smile, she moved forward to where the babe laid in a car seat, she picked her up. Jon was almost shocked at the gentleness of her movements as she approached him with the babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold her,” Arya said firmly, but quietly, lowering the babe into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I drop her?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sitting in a chair, how would you drop her?” she snorted, “Besides, she’s not been dropped yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he warned her, panic rising up from his stomach as Arya removed her own arms so that Jon was left holding the babe alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Arya move away from where he was sitting in an armchair, but his eyes were on the babe. There was something magnetic about her as she stared up at him with her bright blue eyes, Gendry’s eyes. Jon reached out a finger to stroke her hand, she grasped his finger in her fist, shaking it about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks like Gendry, but she’s got your spirit.” Jon laughed, lifting his eyes to look up at Arya sitting on the sofa across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well she’d better have something of me after all the effort I put into growing her.” Arya rolled her eyes, before smiling towards the babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gone soft Stark.” Jon grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be soft, but I’m fierce, I’ll protect what’s mine.” Arya replied without a blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve no doubt,” he replied smiling down at the babe.         </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>